


you are not a human being

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gay, Gay As Fuck Man, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is totally gay. Josh is bi and awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are not a human being

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even ship Joshler, dude.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving to whoever celebrates it! I hope you had a great one.

Every drop of blood in his body seems to have gathered near Josh's heart, and he thinks any moment now it will just burst. Which is why he just kissed Tyler, he thinks.

"I - I'm sorry," Josh says, pulling away. "You're probably totally straight, I didn't mean to -"

"Josh," Tyler interrupts, looking at him, lips poked out and eyebrows slightly furrowed. "I'm totally _not_ straight, so."

"I," Josh says, feeling his cheeks flush. "That's cool. Neither am I. I'm bi. I mean, I just kissed you, so -"

"Dude!" Tyler laughs. "Do you ever breathe? It's cool. I'm gay. Like. Flamingly. If that's a word."

"I. Oh."

"So what now?"

"I could kiss you again," Josh offers, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Go for it."


End file.
